jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jurassic World (film)
Protection I think we better keep this article protected until the film is released. BastionMonk (talk) 10:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Content Well, with all the confirmed actors and plot elements accumulating lately... shall we add confirmed plot and cast to the article? BastionMonk (talk) 10:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC) JW Unofficial Wiki Here is an unofficial infomation wikia about Jurassic World http://jurassic-world-movie.wikia.com/wiki/Jurassic_World_Movie_Wiki LiamJaco1998lfc 20:17, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Cast and Characters Character names that are rumored to be the official names. *Chris Pratt as Owen *Bryce Dallas Howard as Beth *Jake Johnson as Lowery *Nick Robinson as Zach *Ty Simpkins as Gray *BD Wong as Dr. Henry Wu *Irrfan Khan as Patel *Omar Sy as Patel Corp, Officer *Vincent D'Onofrio as Morton, the CFO of Patel Corp. *Judy Greer as Gray and Zach's mother *Katie McGrath *Lauren Lapkus *Brian Tee as Hamada, Head of Security *Andy Buckley *James DuMont :You copy pasted all this from wikipedia or something didn't you? Those wikipedia reference template don't work properly over here. Could you rewrite this list with proper references? I don't think there is evidence for a "Patel Corp". Hamada ISN'T a Raptor Expert, he just is head of security.Brian Tee plays head of security at Jurassic World. BastionMonk (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I've fixed the references. Some of them may not be accurate but the character names are. 22:40, July 4, 2014 (UTC) LiamJaco1998lfc :::If you have fixed the references, where are they? BastionMonk (talk) 11:19, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Shall i add the official movie stills to the Jurassic World page, if so you may have to unlock the page for a moment. I will inbox you when i've finished.LiamJaco1998lfc 22:48, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :::"Movie stills"? What do you mean? Actually, I'd rather you show your search and writing skills on the Production article. After that, I'll consider I'll unlock this page. BastionMonk (talk) 11:19, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure. LiamJaco1998lfc 12:34, July 5, 2014 (UTC) References Small Grammar mistake (not important) Ty Simpkins character is Gray not Cray. Woah #I can assure you guys, that the new velociraptors in the movie are tamed and used as security guards. Just look at the trailer. You can see they aren't attacking Owen, and just following him. The raptor that gets blown to smithereens Was it Delta or Charlie? It was green alright, but I'm fairly certain it was Delta, as you can see from the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9-icW3jcug Delta isn't there in the final scene, implying it is she who is blown upEdaphosaurus (talk) 21:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I think it was Charlie because she is green with black striping and I didn't see a raptor with that color in the final battle. The LEGO Games sometimes change things link in LEGO Harry Potter where Hermione falls into the dragon arena in the Triwizard Tournament. --The Collector 21:12, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I admit that lego changes the stories to an extent. I mean, none of the dinosaurs die in the game! However, I doubt that they would switch the dinosaurs around so that different ones are there in the final scene. There is no reason for them to swap Delta for Charlie in the final scene, it doesn't change the gameplay, so I think they were replicating the film in having Charlie at the end Edaphosaurus (talk) 10:18, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe that it was Charlie that got destroyed. I remember seeing his camera feed was dark after the explosion. - Nx1701g (talk) 15:25, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Pretty sure it's been confirmed that Jurassic World ignores the two sequels to Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park Jurassic Park is open.Go have fun.GO!HAVE!FUN!Yeah you go.Corki Fan (talk) 19:49, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Corki fan Tell me. In the scene when the newbie falls into the raptor enclosure and Owen does those hand signals. Only three raptors are in it and everybody knows that there's four. Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta. Echo wasn't in that scene. Why? 06:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC)Insert non-formatted text here Apatosaurus sounds It is possible that the vocalizations of Apatosaurus in Jurassic World are resued from Brachiosaurus. Question Is Jurassic World also canon to The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III or only to the first Jurassic Park movie. Zookeeper567 (talk) 22:52, November 26, 2018 (UTC)